Crossing of Two Worlds ch1
by Too.Obvious
Summary: Collab with The Ice that Burns the Fire./ When Maka and the gang get dropped in the middle of the 74th Hunger Games, there's no telling what chaos could-and will-arise. T for.. You know... Hunger Games.


A/N: A little crossover I did with "The Ice that Burns the Fire". R&R!

(Line break~ Line break~ Line break~)

"Ngh…" Maka opened her eyes, and felt the hard packed soil beneath her. Confused, she turned her head to look at the sky for comfort. As she noticed the sun, she gasped in shock. The laughing maniacal sun was replaced by… a normal sun. Maka shot up instantly. Something was wrong. She definitely wasn't in Death City, or the America she knew. Stupid Soul, and even stupider Black Star. What the hell had they done this time? The bushes shook around her as she struggled to understand her surroundings. Maka turned her head to look at something, and an arrow whizzed by her ear just where her face had been, taking a small lock of her hair with it. Maka immediately kicked into survival mode. Readying herself, she grabbed a sharp dagger-like rock. Her soul perception targeted an unfamiliar soul and her eyes narrowed. Time to take them down.

All of Katniss' hunting senses were on edge. There was obviously someone in the bushes, what with all the rustling. Whoever this was, he or she didn't seem to care much about their life if they were so careless. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled the bowstring back once more, but before she could send the arrow home, the person leapt out of the bushes, aiming a huge rock straight at her.

"What the-"Katniss dodged the incoming projectile. The person landed behind where Katniss was just standing, and scooped the rock back into her palms. The person was a blonde girl, looking about fourteen or fifteen of age. For some reason, wearing what seemed like a uniform- with a trench coat to top it all off. Seems like the Gamemakers 'conveniently' looked over that minor blip, Katniss thought grimly. Then she noticed that the blonde had no marks. At all. After a few days into the Games, she should have a wound, scratch, a scar- something. But there wasn't even the tiniest scab or a drop of blood on that girl. She must have good sponsors. Career tribute, maybe? Or something even worse- a humanoid mutt?

Once again, Katniss raised her bow and aimed at the girl. Before she could release the bowstring again, the girl hissed:

"Who are you? Where am I?" She looked up at the sun for a moment, and then revised her question to "Where am I?"

Katniss was so surprised that she almost lowered her bow. Almost.

"How could you not know? Most likely, you'll be dead in a few days… hours…" Katniss released the bowstring. "Or minutes." Before she could even blink, though, the girl ducked and the arrow hit the tree behind her with a dull thud- then disappeared in a blur. Katniss cursed under her breath – then she heard the sound of branches snapping, leaves crunching. This girl was no master of stealth. She rotated slowly on the spot, waiting… waiting… There!

The girl leapt out at her again, the sharp stone in her hand looking more dangerous than it had before. Quick as can be, Katniss dropped the bow and raised the arrow. Tumbling over each other, they eventually landed in a stalemate- Blonde with the stone poised at the top of Katniss' head, Katniss with the arrow point pressed against the girl's cheek.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me… just… Just tell me what the fuck is going on!" Maka growled. She didn't have time for this shit. She needed to find everyone, then get the hell out of this place. Just then a loud, arrogant, and most of all- annoying, voice boomed throughout the arena.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! AHAHAHAHA! SOUL, GET OVER HERE SO WE CAN BEAT UP THIS LOSER!" The girl below Maka's neck snapped to the source of the sound. It was obviously instinctive. She was clearly trained to hone in on sounds, at all times. It was probably an advantage to where she came from, but here, and now, it was a hindrance that Maka decided to take advantage of. And in the blink of an eye, Maka forcefully kneed the girl and took off. The arrow was excellently thrown but Maka avoided near death by simply shifting her weight to the other side of her body as the arrow whizzed by.

She wanted to find anyone she knew, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, even… even BLACK STAR. She didn't want to meet up with any of that chick's friends. But, unfortunately, for Maka, as she pushed a bunch of branches out of the way, there were five more strangers ready to kill her. Two looked menancing. Two looked bored and hungry, and a lone blonde boy's frightened eyes slowly made their way up to her green ones.

Katniss wheezed for a moment, then jumped up, resembling a leopard in manner. Retrieving her arrow, she was just about to set herself off in pursuit, but she stopped to think for a moment. The girl was likely to run into Careers, anyway.

But she was probably a Career herself.

Brushing herself off, Katniss decided to follow- but slowly, cautiously. This is a place where one false move could mean certain death, and the odds were not in her favor. As she approached where the girl currently was, she heard yelling, rustling, and sounds of fist on flesh. The girl was fighting with someone, but who?

This was Katniss' chance to take tributes down. Looking at the battle scene from behind a tree, she aimed an arrow at a burly boy's neck, another boy's heart, a girl's eye, a female head. Each one found its mark- accompanied with a sickening, thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk. She turned her head at the girl and the remaining boy fighting. As she realized who it was, a gasp escaped from her mouth.

Maka struggled for survival against the boy on top of her. Despite being grouped with some of the top meisters at the DWMA, she was lacking a little in the burly strength department. She could feel her strength sapping out of her. In a desperate attempt to live, she activated her soul perception, scanned nearby, and… "KID!" Death the Kid burst through the trees into the clearing. He quickly pressed Liz to the side of the blonde kid's head and pointed Patty to the girl with the bow and arrow.

"Touch her and you both die."

With an extremely red face, Maka managed to stumble to her feet and both the boy and girl back to the other end of the clearing. "Are you okay?" Maka looked up into Kid's eyes and blushed even more. "Yeah… I'm fine." There was an awkward silence between the two before Maka suddenly embraced Kid in a hug. "Thanks, Kid. … I was worried for my life for a second." Kid stood, blushing furiously, before returning the hug. "Oo~!" Liz and Patty teased. Kid ignored them and Maka and Kid pulled apart.

Maka felt his golden eyes trail over her face, and her… uneven pigtails. **. She braced for an onslaught about symmetry, but it never came. So, he's taking it seriously. But she could still see him twitch a bit- symmetrically, of course. Kid tossed the Thompson sisters into the air, and they transformed back into their human form. They hugged Maka, and then they all turned to leave the clearing. She glanced behind, once last time, to see the two looking paralyzed. Maka and Kid began to talk. "Better go find Black Star before he goes blow something up."

Katniss, obviously, was confused.

First off, how did that guy, "Kid," apparently know both "Black Star" and that blonde girl? Three tributes can't be from the same district! But that girl was confused about what was going on, so they couldn't be from Panem… And how did that "Kid" figure get his hands of guns?

And then the aforementioned guns turned into humans. _Did I get stung by tracker jackers?_ Was Katniss' last thought before she fainted.

"KATNISS!"

(LINE BREAK - LINE BREAK - LINE BREAK - LINE BREAK)

The scream made Maka, Kid, Patty and jump, but Maka was the only one to respond to the shriek. The sound came from where the small group was standing just minutes before. She turned back, knowing that the girl's life was in danger. Yes, that girl nearly killed her, but Maka knew how it felt for that boy to lose some one that you care about. Memories of Soul protecting her, getting hurt in the process flashed through her head. Ignoring Kid and Liz's cries to come back, she turned around and took a dash back to the clearing. She ducked under the low branches and saw the boy holding the girl, who she took to be "Katniss," in his arms. She called out, "Wait!" and dashed over.

"Katniss! KATNISS!" Peeta resisted the urge to shake her shoulders back and forth- it might make her even worse. Suddenly a roar of thunder came out of nowhere. Now, Peeta had to resist another urge- the urge to scream and curse out loud. As if the Gaemes weren't already interesting enough for their sick, twisted minds, he though bitterly.

DISTRICT 12:

The district watched the screen, horribly fascinated, yet repulsed. There was some muttering amongst quite a few of the people who were more interested in the newcomers. "They don't seem to be from any of the districts, let alone- Panem." They would whisper. Meanwhile, the people who did know Katniss were shocked that her arrows have ever missed their target- let alone fainted.

Prim's throat felt like there was something stuck in it. In the storm, Katniss' mouth and nose would be clogged with the rainwater- after all, she was unconscious, so she would be breathing regularly. And she would choke or "drown," then go into cardiac arrest, and…

All Prim could do was pray that someone knew CPR.

(Line break- this is annoying- line break)

A/N: I HAVE A REASON FOR THE ARROWS MISSING, so don't kill me! REVIEW PEEPS!

And we did not do our research extremely thoroughly, so YES, we did stretch some things. Meh.

(This is also on The Ice that Burns the Fire's account).


End file.
